Love, Mimi
by Akimi
Summary: A lost love note, someone in love, and a player, hmm... what does this add up to? tenth and LAST! chapter now up
1. The Beginning

Love, Mimi  
by Akimi  
  
Disclaimers/Author Notes: I do not own Digimon. While I wish I did, that's just it -- a wish. There are several other things I wish I owned, but we shall not go into such graphic detail at this point in time. If you really care to know, you can email me. Moving on, this chapter is only a prologue. Even though for those of you reading this on ff.net it will be chapter 1, it really is just a prologue. So don't go thinking it's something that it's not... Okay, on with the show!  
  
**The Beginning**  
Dear Matt,  
  
I must start by saying that I love you. I really do. I love the way you do your hair. I love the way you smile. I love your eyes. But most of all, I think I love the fact that you love me, too.  
  
You do, don't you? Love me too, I mean. Because if you didn't love me, I don't know what I'd do! I don't know, maybe I'd die ... maybe I'd just cry. (That rhymed. It was unintentional.) All I want, all I need, is to hear that you love me. Because I love you.  
  
I heard this song on the radio today, and it made me think of you. It's called, "Everything U R," but I'm not sure who sings it. But that's not important. There's this line in the chorus... **All I need is everything u r** It's true... all I need is everything you are.  
  
So please... just tell me that you love me. That's all I really want. Because, you know, I'm really in love with you. Really. If you would love me, my life would be perfect, just absolutely perfect. Write back!  
  
Love,  
Mimi  
  
"You're not actually going to give that to him, are you?" Sora asked, laughing.  
"Of course not, don't be silly. God knows I like Tai more than anything. And besides, Tai's the captain of the soccer team. I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. It's only appropriate that I go out with Tai," Mimi explained quietly, so as not to draw attention to her and Sora's conversatioin. She folded the note neatly, and creased all the edges.  
Sora smirked and pretended to work on her science worksheet. However, it was awfully hard to concentrate on finding the elevator's upward force when there was the situation at hand.  
Matt had a crush on Mimi, that was common knowledge. Some people, especially the jocks, thought that it was pretty funny, the rebel having a crush on the princess. *Their* princess. And now, just for fun of course, Mimi had written Matt a "love letter" of sorts. She had no intention of giving it to him, and so it was okay.  
Suddenly, the bell rang, and fourth hour was over. Mimi tucked the note into her planner, but in her hurry to get to her locker, she didn't notice that it slipped out and fell to the floor.  
**  
As Matt headed into his fifth hour science class, his eye was caught by a piece of paper on the floor, with his name on it. He picked it up. Observing the typical cheerleader-type handwriting, he quickly deduced that Mimi had to have written it. He took a seat in the back, and with a ponderous "Hmm...", proceeded to open the note.  
  
*****  
  
So? How was it? Tell me in your reviews if you like it - if I get 3 good reviews I'll continue it. Thanks! 


	2. And Now It Really Begins

Love, Mimi  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Really. And I don't claim to, either. It all belongs to somebody else. =(  
***   
'Well now, that's interesting,' Matt mused to himself as he refolded the note. He carefully examined it - the blue lined paper it was written on, the girly way it was folded, the sunny handwriting, the pink glittery ink it had been written in. You couldn't be TOO sure that Mimi had, in fact, written it.  
  
Surprisingly, Matt was able to waste away the entire period by pondering on the meaning of the note. Eventually, the bell rang and Matt picked up his stuff, including the note, and headed to his locker in a daze-like state. He just couldn't stop thinking about it!  
  
Finally, school was over. He decided to go to Tai's, as opposed to home, and on the way they talked about their usual subject: girls.  
  
"I really think you should ask Sora out," Matt commented.  
  
Tai shook his head. "Nah," he half-laughed, "she's not really my type."  
  
Matt gave Tai a puzzled look. "You don't have a type!"  
  
"Sure I do!" Tai retorted. "If it walks, talks, and wears a bra, I like it."  
  
"So... how is Sora not your type? Last time I checked, she wore a bra, and I've seen her walking and talking plenty of times."  
  
"Yeah, Mimi-watching would do that, huh? Ya get one, ya get the other..."  
  
Inwardly, Matt blushed 50 shades of red. But outwardly he maintained his cool exterior. "Mimi-watching? What've you been smoking?"  
  
"Come on, dude, I know you like her."  
  
"Nice way of changing the subject..."  
  
"Admit it! You like Mimi!" Tai teased, laughing.  
  
Matt shrugged. "So what if I do?"  
  
Tai stopped dead in his tracks. It just wasn't as much fun after he admitted it. "I don't know... maybe you should ask her out."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood to be publicly humiliated, that's why not."  
  
"But what about that note?" By this time, Matt had already told Tai about the note and let him read it. "People don't say stuff like that for the hell of it, Matt."  
  
Matt shook his head. "I found it on the floor, dipshit. She probably didn't mean any of it."  
  
Tai sighed in aggravation. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. You ask her out, and if she says no I'll... buy you a pizza and a new CD, and I'll hook you up with a really hot girl," he offered.  
  
"Deal," Matt said without hesitation. They shook on it right as Tai opened his door, and Matt began telling Tai all the CD's he wanted.  
  
*** 


	3. The Asking and the Answering

Love, Mimi  
by Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of this except storyline and dialogue, blah blah blah I think you all understand that I don't own Digimon.  
***  
They plopped down on Tai's couch and began to relax. "Well, how should I do it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Do what?" Kari said in an off-hand voice as she walk past the door into the kitchen.  
  
"Mind your own business, Kari!" Tai snapped.  
  
Kari put her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! You win. Just don't... eat me or anything, kay?"  
  
Matt chuckled. "It's okay, Tai, she'll find out sooner or later, right? They're friends, and you know how girls are..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..."  
  
"I have to ask Mimi out. How do you think I should do it?"  
  
"Oh my god, you two would be so cute together!" Kari squealed as she ran in and sat down on the arm of the couch next to Matt. "You should do it *way* sweet, like... buy her roses and then go over to her house and ask her, or something..." She sighed, and clearly had drifted off into Dreamland.  
  
"That actually sounds good, Matt," Tai said after thinking for a moment.  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah it does, but should I do it, like... now?" Kari didn't answer, only smiled at the wall where she was staring. "She must be thinking about TK." Tai laughed. "KARI!!!"  
  
She fell off the couch, which jolted her quite awake. "God... what?"  
  
"Should I do it now, or later?"  
  
"Now. Why wait?"  
  
"Hmmm... good point. Should I get pink, or red? Because I know girls like red roses, but pink is Mimi's favorite color..."  
  
There was a brief lull in the conversation while everyone thought about it. "Red," Kari said determinedly from her position on the floor.  
  
"Pink," Tai said at just the same time.  
  
Matt stood up. "I think I'll get some of both," he decided. He waved, turned around, and left for Sora's mother's flower shop.  
  
***  
  
"Will you go out with me? ... No... I love you, and I would be very honored if you would be my girlfriend... Dammit!" Matt said, trying out things to say before he arrived at Mimi's doorstep. But it was too late - he was there. His finger shook as he gently pressed the bell.  
  
It seemed like an eternity as he waited. Finally, Mimi opened the door. He was speechless.  
  
"Matt...! Hey! What brings you here?" she asked.  
  
Amazingly, he found his voice. "Um... hi. Well, I was wondering... if you... wanted... to... go out with me?" He shook still, fortunately it was not noticeable.  
  
Mimi blinked. She thought quickly and very panicky. 'Shit! He must have gotten my note... Errrrrrr... If I say yes, though, I'll get a lot closer to Tai...' She faked being overjoyed and cried, "Of course! I thought you'd never ask!" She practically jumped on him and hugged him.  
  
"Great!" Matt said. He thought it would be extremely awkward to stay longer, and, being so slick, he thought up a lie and he thought it up quick. (Dr. Seuss rip-off hehehe!) "Well, I gotta go pick up TK from Mom's house. We're supposed to hang out today. So... I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He ran off back towards Tai's house.  
  
Mimi shut the door behind him. She grabbed an empty vase out of her mother's china cabinet, placed the roses from Matt inside of it, and filled it with water. As she carried the assortment upstairs into her perfectly pink bedroom, she was hit with the full reality of what she had just done.  
  
After setting the roses on her night table, she slid down against the wall. "Oh god..." she said out loud. "What've I done?"  
  
*** 


	4. To Let the World Know

Love, Mimi  
by Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: You all really should know this by now... I don't own Digimon, k?  
***  
It was a few weeks later, and Matt and Mimi were chatting casually at Mimi's locker before going to lunch. A couple of boys on the football team (who also ALL happened to have a crush on Mimi) walked up to them.  
  
"Hey Ishida," one of them said mockingly. "Why're you always hanging around Mimi? It's not like you two are going out, or anything."  
  
Matt looked at Mimi imploringly. His eyes begged her to tell them, to save him. Not to hurt him. Because he knew that she could. And, if her rep was for real, she'd do it, too.  
  
Mimi froze. She didn't know what to say or do. Should she tell them, or not? She wanted Tai so very badly... but she didn't have him just yet.  
  
Reaching out, Mimi slipped her hand into Matt's. It was the first time they had held hands, and Matt's heart fluttered.  
  
"Yes we are," Mimi said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh! Sorry dude!" The guy apologized as he realized his mistake. "We'll catch up with y'all later, kay?" The guys ran out to a car and headed to a restaraunt.  
  
Matt looked at Mimi quizzically. "You know, you didn't have to do that... why did you?"  
  
"Because I like you, silly!" Mimi lied. "Why do you think?"  
  
*  
  
"I told you, man! She likes you!" Tai said to Matt after Matt had related the day's events to him.  
  
Matt shook his head. "I don't know, I still kinda feel like she doesn't, not really, you know?"  
  
"She came right out and said it, what more do you want?"  
  
Sighing, Matt replied, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
***  
  
Sorry it was so short... I'm having a bit of writers block. Well, I also thought I'd tell you all a beta reader would be nice, so if any of you are interested, I'm sure your smart enough to find my email address and if not then leave me a review (do that anyway!). ^.~ 


	5. I Don't Like You... Right?

Love, Mimi  
  
By: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if you sue me… you won't even get pocket lint, plus YOU will have to pay all the fees so if I were you I wouldn't do it.  
  
***  
  
That night, Mimi had a smaller than usual appetite at dinner, which worried her parents.  
  
"Mimi honey, are you alright? You're not eating," her mother said in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry. May I be excused?" she replied.  
  
"Of course, dear."  
  
Mimi went upstairs and took a quick shower. Afterward, she went into her bedroom, sat down at her vanity, and began to comb out her long brown hair. The pink had begun to fade a while ago, and so she had dyed it back to its natural color. She began to thing over what had happened earlier in the day, and what she had told Matt. Because I like you, silly! Why do you think?  
  
Was it really and truly a lie? She couldn't honestly say that it was. She picked up a picture of her and all her friends from when they were little, and looked at Matt for a few minutes. He looked much the same as he did now, except for the obvious changes of growing up, and he had gotten a lot cuter, now that she thought about it…  
  
She shook her head and tried to force her gaze over to Tai, but it drifted back to Matt. "I don't really like you," she said aloud to the picture. But as she put the picture away, her eyes lingered on Matt's adorable, smiling face, and there was still the unsettling thought in the back of her mind: I don't… do I?  
  
*  
  
Mimi awoke the next morning from an entirely unrefreshing sleep. She had dreamed all night of Matt. She didn't mind dreaming of Matt, in spite of how she told herself she was only using him to get to Tai, but these were not all happy dreams. And the ones that were happy were still disturbing, nonetheless.  
  
She didn't want to have happy dreams of her and Matt together. But at the same time, in the one nightmare she'd had, she and Matt had broken up, and she woke up crying. Not because she didn't have Tai yet, but because she and Matt weren't together anymore.  
  
What did this all mean? Well, whatever it is, she decided, there is just no way it can be good.  
  
Suddenly she remembered something. Today was Saturday. Matt was taking her on a date tonight! Wanting to look her very best for him, Mimi picked up her tweezers and began plucking her eyebrows.  
  
"OW!" she yelled as she pulled out a particularly sensitive hair. "Next time, I am so having these waxed," she muttered, rubbing the spot.  
  
Where was Matt taking her again? "Oh yeah… that one club," Mimi said aloiud. "Cool, I'm gonna have so much fun getting ready! And, actually going, of course." She giggled. "Having fun is so much fun," she said as she went into the bathroom to shave her legs.  
  
***  
  
Sorry that was kind of short, but I promise that in the next chapter the plot will thicken and start to develop the way I have it planned… I know this because the next chapter is partly written. And it already has some plot to it! =) But you can't have it unless I get at least 5 reviews… so if you like it and want some more, or if you don't like it and want it to get better, or even if you have nothing better to do with your time, write me a review! I'll love you forever, I promise. Well, maybe… 


	6. Having Fun Is So Much Fun!

Love, Mimi  
  
By: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine except storyline and dialogue and stuff like that.  
  
Author's Notes: 1- I made Tai out to be a bit of a jackass in this chapter, but there's more to come. Sorry, Tai-fans. 2- I just realized this story is almost exactly like one of my older fics, That Old Jealousy Ploy. Anyone that wants to is welcome to read them both and try to count the similarities =) 3- This chapter is kinda longer than the other ones, good or bad, it is.  
  
***  
  
There was still an hour until Matt picked up Mimi at 8:30. That was good, now the only thing left to do was find the perfect outfit, and she had time to do it.  
  
Flinging open her closet, she quickly surveyed the contents. She put on a pair of black pants and a pink snakeskin halter top. "Hmmm… I like the pants, but not the shirt."  
  
Next she tried a solid blue tank top that was closer to a sport bra. "Nah…" she said, shaking her head.  
  
She sighed and reached for a shiny black tank top with thick straps. "Uh- uh…" she said as soon as she had it on.  
  
After countless combinations, she finally found the perfect one: her original black pants with a red, spaghetti-strapped tank top that bared her navel and had orange, Hawaiian-type flowers on it, and a pair of white and pink Etnies with pink soles.  
  
Finally, Matt was there, waiting for her. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black jeans, black T-shirt with the words "SKATE AND DESTROY" written on it, and his beloved blue DC's. Something about his casual attire was extremely appealing to Mimi, or maybe it was his soft and subtle cologne. Or maybe it was both.  
  
It never occurred to her to wonder why in hell she was so excited about a date with Matt. After all, she had this really big crush on Tai, didn't she?  
  
*  
  
earlier that day  
  
"Tai, if you're really that bored, call up Matt and you guys can go to the movies with me and TK," Kari said.  
  
"Alright…" Tai sighed. He was desperate. He picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Hey?" Matt answered.  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Not a lot, you?"  
  
"Nothin'. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie with me, Kari, and TK."  
  
"That would be cool, but I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm going on a date with Mimi tonight."  
  
"Oh…" Tai said, a bit dismal.  
  
"Sorry dude."  
  
"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I guess I'll talk to you later then. Have fun with Mimi!"  
  
"Oh, you know I will."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you'll get lucky or somethin'…" he laughed.  
  
"Hey, that's not cool you know. Mimi means a lot more to me than just sex. And besides, she's already told me that she doesn't wanna do that kinda stuff. So if she doesn't want to, then I don't want to either," Matt snapped, irritated.  
  
Tai was immediately put on the defensive. "Whoa, sorry!"  
  
"It's okay," Matt grumbled. If Tai didn't sincerely apologize, why should he sincerely forgive him? "Listen, I gotta go, I'll catch ya later."  
  
And he hung up. "Great…" Tai said as he hung up his own phone. "Everyone has a date tonight. Everyone except me. God, even Matt and Kari have dates! Matt's a loser, I'm supposed to be the one with all the dates! I'm supposed to bail on Matt cause of my date – not the other way around!" he yelled. He was very pissed off.  
  
He thought for a bit, and then he discovered a way to regain his position. "I do hope Matt and Mimi have a wonderful time," he sneered.  
  
*  
  
Matt dropped Mimi off at her house around 12:30 AM. They were both tired, partly because of the time, and partly from dancing for four hours. Consequently, they didn't talk much as Matt walked her up to her doorstep.  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight," Mimi said as they reached her front door.  
  
"Yeah, me too…" Matt replied. He turned to leave, but Mimi caught his hand. "Huh?"  
  
Mimi smiled. "Don't I get a good-night kiss?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Matt blushed a little. Fortunately it was dark and Mimi didn't notice. "Oh! Of course! How could I forget something like that?" Mimi giggled, and Matt leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"That's it?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, this time slightly deeper.  
  
Mimi sighed exasperatedly. "Come on, kiss me like you mean it!" she whined.  
  
Matt laughed. He could tell that this was just a trick to get him to kiss her, but hey, if she didn't mind, then he didn't mind either. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and kissed her a third time, like he meant it this time. "Better?" he asked, keeping his face still close to hers.  
  
"Much," she whispered. They kissed yet again, and Matt pulled away.  
  
"Bye," he said softly. He kissed her on the cheek quickly and ran back out to his black Camry.  
  
Mimi waved goodbye and then went inside and went upstairs to bed.  
  
***  
  
Well, did you like it? I hope so. And I do expect some reviews for this chapter… think of it this way – no reviews, no chapter 7! Got it? 


	7. Is That Still What You Want?

Love, Mimi  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: I can't believe I still have to do these. I don't own Digimon, blah blah blah, you all know how it goes....  
***  
All the next day, Sunday, Mimi laid around watching TV and drinking hot chocolate. She couldn't do anything that required too much thought, for her mental capacities were occupied, thinking of Matt.  
  
And all that night she had horrible, depressing dreams of breaking up with Matt and going out with Tai. But dreams were just that. Dreams, nothing more.  
  
*  
  
Now it was Monday. School that morning had been especially long and boring for Mimi; Matt wasn't in any of her four morning classes. She slept all through first hour speech, daydreamed about Matt all through second hour English (yes they teach English to everyone in Japanese schools), doodled and pretended to be listening during third hour geometry, and wrote Matt a nice, long note in fourth hour world history.  
  
Finally, it was lunch time and they could be together!  
  
The two of them decided to go to a fast food restaraunt with Tai and Sora. Once they got there, they ordered their food and sat down at a booth.  
  
Tai smirked a little. Remember that plan he made on Saturday when Matt blew him off for Mimi? Yeah well, now it was time to put that plan into action.  
  
"Mimi," he began, "why don't you just dump Matt and go out with me instead?" Kind of heartless, he knew, but if that's what it took to be better than Matt once again, then so be it. Never mind the fact that Matt was his best friend - he had to be better than him. He just *had* to be.  
  
Mimi was shocked. Was Tai joking, or was he actually being serious for once? But why did it matter if he meant it or not? After all, she'd finally made her decision. She liked Matt. Simple as that, she was going to stay with him - at least for a while - because she liked him. A lot.  
  
Matt almost laughed out loud. He knew Tai was joking. Tai wouldn't do that to him for reals, they were best friends. And besides, he knew that Tai didn't like Mimi like *that* anyway. ...Tai *was* joking, wasn't he?  
  
Sora was overjoyed for her friend. Mimi was so lucky! How did she do it? 'I'll have to find out one of these days,' she thought. "Mimi, you got what you wanted!" she said excitedly.  
  
The color drained out of Matt's face. What she wanted...?  
  
"No, what are you talking about, Sora?" Mimi asked. She couldn't believe that all of this was happening. It was way too confusing. And what if Matt was hurt? What if he thought she didn't like him?  
  
"Tai just asked you out, Mimi! It's what you've wanted for, like, the past year now. Take it while it's still there!" Sora replied.  
  
"No Sora, you don't understand-"  
  
"I understand perfectly well!" Sora cut in.  
  
"No, you don't! See, I like *Matt* now. Not Tai."  
  
Tai felt somewhat better. Just to see that look on Matt's face. Now, if only Mimi would just go for it and dump Matt. Then he would be the one with all the girls again, and it would put Matt back in his place. Not to mention, it would make him feel even more superior than he already did AND he'd have a cute girlfriend, too. How much better could it get?  
  
"Come on, Mimi, you don't have to pretend like you really like him just because he's here. I mean, you've gotta tell him sooner or later," Sora coaxed.  
  
For Matt, this was the last straw. First Tai started making passes at HIS girlfriend, and now Mimi didn't really like him? And after all the times she said she did... He just couldn't take it anymore. He got up, walked out to his car, and drove back to Odaiba High School.  
  
As Mimi saw Matt leave, she realized that he must have believed what Sora had said. She jumped up, furious. "You ... BITCH!" she yelled at Sora, the tears in her eyes filling and beginning to overflow.  
  
She ran out after Matt, but when she got there, she saw that he was already gone. But where did he go?  
  
Tai and Sora came up behind her. Sora was quite shaken; she seemed to have realized her terrible mistake. When she saw Mimi crying, she was convinced.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Tai said gently, wrapping his arm across her delicate shoulders. She wiggled out and away from him and climbed into the back seat of his car. He looked at Sora, and then they both got in front.  
  
The drive back to school was silent as Mimi contemplated what had just happened, and various possible ways to kill Tai and Sora as a means of punishment.  
  
*  
  
'Perfect,' Tai thought as he drove himself, Sora, and Mimi back to school. 'Absolutely perfect...'  
***  
Yes, I realize that I made Tai to be a real dick. Sorry if you are offended. And yes, that was kind of a bitchy thing Sora did, but remember Mimi isn't really filling her in here. (In case you didn't all catch the few hints in there already.) And I want to get 35 reviews for this chapter, or else I'm not even gonna think about chapter 8 or whatever it is we're on. Kay? So, go review already! 


	8. Love's a Bitch

Love, Mimi  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: Good hell, haven't you people learned yet? I don't own Digimon. And I probably never will. I'm just unambitious like that. Oh yeah, I also don't own Limp Bizkit, any of their songs, or BBMak or any of their songs. My work here is done. Sort of.  
  
Author's Notes: You faithful readers owe me big time! I told you I wasn't gonna give you a next chapter if I did't get 35 reviews and guess what! I only got 31! So you know what that means, right? It means I want 40 reviews this time, or I'm just this story away. I mean it!   
  
Oh, I had to change the rating from PG-13 to R because of this chapter. There's a little language problem here, and, knowing me, it'll probably just get worse. But, try not to let that scare you away, unless you REALLY don't like it. But then again, if you don't like R ratings, you wouldn't be reading this in the first place, huh?  
  
Words ~like this~ are notes they are writing (and I wrote them like they would be really) and words **like this** are song. (words *like this* are usually just emphasis.)   
  
I decided to write in the title to this one... it's called "Love's a Bitch." Enjoy!  
***  
The entire afternoon was torture. Matt was in all three of her afternoon classes, and he kept sitting on the other side of the room and ignoring her completely. At least, for the two earlier classes, that is.  
  
During seventh hour, physical science, they had assigned seats, and so Matt was forced to sit across the aisle from Mimi. She looked over the note she had written him earlier but hadn't given to him. It said all sorts of meaningless things like, "God this class is soooooooooooo boring! I hope you're enjoying your class." and "We should do something again soon. That was so much fun on Saturday night!" Consequently, she ripped it into tiny pieces and gently placed each piece between the pages of her textbook, pushing them into the binding. Each piece to its own page.  
  
'Well, that kept me occupied for, like, five minutes,' she thought. 'Unfortunately for me, I've still got 40 of them left...' She decided to write a short note to Matt. If she was lucky, he'd write back.  
  
~Hey, ummm... you didn't take Sora seriously (at lunch) did you?~  
  
She folded it quickly and threw it onto Matt's desk when the teacher wasn't looking. He picked it up, unfolded it, and read it, scrutinously and meticulously. She then saw him pick up his pencil and write back. He threw the note back at her, carelessly, and she caught it - after it bounced off of her head.  
  
~maybe. but don't write back, cause i don't really wanna talk about it. i dont really wanna talk to YOU either. or tai or sora for that matter. so dont try to get them to talk to me for you. just leave me alone. when i wanna talk to you again, i'll talk to you. ok?~  
  
Mimi was hurt at his reply, but decided to honor his requests. She didn't write him back, but instead carefully refolded the note and stuck it inside her notebook to await future relocation to the stash in her bedroom.  
  
*  
  
Neither Matt nor Mimi knew exactly how the tense minutes passed until the final bell rang. But somehow, magically perhaps, they managed.  
  
After class though, Matt decided it was time to talk to Mimi again. For a few minutes, anyway.  
  
"Hey Mimi, listen... we need to talk," he said as soon as they left the classroom. He pulled her over to the side of the hall, where they wouldn't be blocking traffic.  
  
Mimi smiled. This had to be a good sign! But she was mistaken. In fact, this smile of hers only strengthened Matt's convictions that he was doing the right thing, for him and Mimi both. Never mind how much he liked her, this was the best way to go...  
  
"Look, I think we need to break up," he said uncomfortably. He'd never done this before, and he hoped he was doing it right. He wasn't worried in the slightest about how Mimi would take it. After all, she was only using him to get to Tai, remember?  
  
She looked away. She didn't want Matt to see her cry. Some guy had told her one time that crying was blackmail, and she didn't want to have to use it on Matt. She nodded and said, "Okay... if that's what you want..."  
  
There was a short awkward silence that was starting to make Matt a bit edgy. He fidgeted around a little bit, looking at - coincidentally - the exact same piece of floor that Mimi was looking at. "Right then," he said nervously. "I'll see you around, I guess." And with that, he walked off, downstairs to his locker.  
  
"Yeah... guess so..." Mimi murmured, as she walked slowly to her own locker, which - fortunately - wasn't exactly close to his.  
  
She walked home from school today, by herself. Lately, Matt had been driving her home every day in his sexy black Firebird. And before that, she used to walk with Sora every day. But today she walked again. Alone, in multiple senses of the word. She didn't want to see any of them - Matt, or Sora, or Tai. Not today, not tomorrow, not for a while, not ever. "Ooo... I hate them all!" she cried as she broke into a run. She didn't even notice the odd looks she was receiving as she ran down the crowded street toward home.  
  
*  
  
Matt stormed into his bedroom, slammed his homework onto his bed, and turned on his Limp Bizkit CD. Significant Other. 'Significant others suck,' he thought. He switched the track to "Break Stuff." It was exactly how he felt. Tai, Mimi, Sora... all of them. He was so mad at them all.  
  
**It's just one of those days  
Where you don't wanna wake up  
Everything is fucked,  
Everybody sucks.  
You don't really know why,  
But you wanna justify  
Rippin' someone's head off.  
No human contact,  
And if you interact,  
Your life is on contract.  
Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker,  
It's just one of those days.  
It's all about the he-says she-says bull shit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' that shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip!  
It's all about the he-says she-says bull shit  
I think you better quit  
Talkin' that shit.  
It's just one of those days  
Feeling like a freight train  
First one to complain  
Leaves with a bloodstain  
Damn right I'm a maniac!  
You better watch your back,  
Cause I'm fucking up your program.  
And then your stuck up,  
You just lucked up  
Next in line to get fucked up  
Your best bet is to stay away mother fucker,  
It's just one of those days.  
It's all about the he-says she-says bull shit.  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' that shit slip  
Or you'll be leavin' with a fat lip!  
It's all about the he-says she-says bull shit  
I think you better quit  
Talkin' that shit  
Punk! So come and get it  
I feel like shit.  
My suggestion... is to keep your distance  
'Cause right now I'm dangerous!  
We've all felt like shit  
And been treated like shit.  
All those mother fuckers  
That wanna step up.  
I hope you know, I pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way, I just might  
Break something tonight  
I pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way, I just might  
Break something tonight  
I pack a chainsaw  
I'll skin your ass raw  
And if my day keeps goin' this way, I just might  
Break your fucking face tonight  
Give me something free  
Give me something free  
Just give me something free  
I got your fucking face  
I hope you know I pack a chainsaw   
WHAT?  
A chainsaw!  
WHAT?  
A mother fucking chainsaw!  
WHAT?  
So come and get it  
It's all about the he-says she-says bull shit  
I think you better quit  
Lettin' that shit slip  
Or you'll be leaving with a fat lip!  
It's all about the he-says she-says bull shit  
I think you better quit   
Talkin' that shit  
Punk!  
So come and get it**  
  
Oh, that was exctly what he was feeling just then. So mad at Mimi, at Tai, at Sora, and especially at himself. This was all his fault. If he would have only opened his crush-clouded eyes, he would have realized a very long time ago that Mimi liked Tai, and regarded himself as nothing but a loser. Just like every other girl in that God-forsaken hell hole of a school he went to.  
  
"Ooo, Tai, won't you please go on a date with me? I'm a conformist dancing monkey in heels and I'm desperate for a date! DATE ME!" he yelled in a high, falsetto voice, mocking the girls he went to school with. He punched his pillow angrily.  
  
He began kicking the wall in an extremely half-assed manner, muttering, "I hate you Tai... I hate you Mimi... I hate you everyone else that I'm too pissed off to think of..." He continued violently assaulting various inanimate objects until he was completely tired out and laid down on the couch to go to sleep. He sighed and said exasperatedly, "Love's such a bitch..." It didn't take long; he was soon out like a light.  
  
*  
  
Mimi walked into the house, sniffling and wiping away tears. She hadn't bothered to bring home her homework tonight. She knew she didn't have the focus for it today, not when she was so sad and angry.  
  
Feeling hopeless and depressed, Mimi began wandering around her house aimlessly and without purpose or direction. She somehow meandered herself up to her girly, pink bedroom, where she turned on the radio before dropping pathetically onto the pink, queen-sized bed. She reached out for one of her pink, fluffy pillows and looked around her room. Her vanity in the corner, covered in makeup and various hair accessories, her stereo system in the other corner, covered with assorted CD's, and her dresser with all the pictures on it. All the pictures of her friends, of Sora, and Matt, and Tai, and Yolei, and all the rest of the group. Her favorite picture was a cute snapshot that had been taken recently of her and Matt, with Matt's arm around her. And her second favorite had been one of her and Sora acting silly. 'Good thing I have pictures... they'll last longer,' she thought.  
  
Soon enough, the radio station played "Ghost of You and Me" by BBMak. (Hey, they both listen to American music cause that's what *I* listen to, now leave me alone!) "I like this song..." Mimi said quietly to herself as the music started.  
  
**What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere  
No matter what I do  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over?  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
Seen a lot of broken hearts  
Go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea  
And one of them is mine  
Raising my glass  
I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why  
The stars don't seem to guide me  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
The ghost of you and me  
When will it set me free?  
I hear the voices call  
Following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to save what's left  
Of my heart and soul  
Watching the candle flicker out  
In the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will the night be over?  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name  
For what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**  
  
She sang along, softly, crying. Hey, didn't that sound a lot like how she felt just now? Yeah, now that she thought of it, it did...  
  
Mimi suddenly remembered one short conversation she'd once had with a friend of hers, Carlos. It was at the Halloween dance at school. They were both casually standing on the sidelines, watching their friends dance and have a good time. She'd asked him why he didn't have a girlfriend. He'd replied enthusiastically, "'Cause love's a BITCH!"  
  
"You're right, Carlos," Mimi sniffled. "Love is a bitch..." She commenced crying again and after a few minutes of that, she took a deep breath. She tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't working so well, what with her having to dodge all those bad dreams of Matt and Tai she'd been having lately. She went into the bathroom and took a sleeping pill, hoping it would take effect soon. She was lucky, and it did. Restful, dreamless sleep was on its way.  
***  
I wonder if that would still be longer than the other chapters if it didn't have 2 whole songs in it... Anyway, I'm looking for ideas on what you all want to happen next, so if ya have an idea, if ya don't have any ideas, or if ya just don't care, I wanna hear it! You can just put it in a review (HINT, HINT!) or email me. You know where to find the address. Oh, and if there's lots of mistakes, well, it's midnight and that's way past my normal bedtime, so I apologize. Toodles! 


	9. And Forgive us our Trespasses, as we For...

Love, Mimi  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of this except storyline...  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, so I gave up on the reviews. It just kept nagging at me, like a little voice when I'm sleeping: "finish the story! finish the story or I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" so I finished it. Actually I didn't, I've got about one more chapter to go, then it will be DONE! Yay! And don't forget to drop a review, it will make me so very happy, even if AOL still decides to be stupid and not let me read them, just write it anyway cause I still know it's there.  
***  
Chapter 9- "And Forgive us our Trespasses, as we Forgive our Trespassors"  
  
(Knock, knock, knock...)  
  
"Mimi honey? Are you in there?"  
  
(... knock, knock, knock...)  
  
"Sweetheart, you're going to be late for school if you don't come out soon!"  
  
(...knock, knock, knock...)  
  
Finally, the door opened, revealing a heartbroken teenager that looked like she'd just woke up. Mimi stroked the soft pink silk of her robe's sleeve and muttered, looking down at the floor, "I'm not going."  
  
"Well, at least you decided to come out and tell me!" her mother sighed exasperatedly. "You've had your father and me worried sick! So, what's wrong? Why aren't you going to school?"  
  
"I just... don't feel good. That's all." It was the truth. ...Well, part of it, anyway. She smiled half-heartedly. "You and Daddy go to work. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Alright. I'll call the school and have them excuse you on my way out. You be good, okay?" her mother said lovingly.  
  
Mimi smiled again, slightly. "I'm always good, Momma!" She gave her a quick hug before going back into her bedroom, where the sound of receding footsteps told her that her mother was leaving. She stood and leaned her head against the cool glass of the window. A few minutes later, she heard the door shut and watched her mother drive away in the company BMW. They had a beamer of their own, of course, but why put the miles on that one when her parents both had company cars? They even said that Mimi would be able to drive it sometimes when she got her lisence in a few weeks.  
  
She walked away from the window and let herself fall onto her unmade bed. She felt like vomiting. "I hate you Matt Ishida!" she yelled before punching her pillow with all her might. The tears reclaimed their dominion of her already tear-stained face. In just a few short minutes she ran into the bathroom and threw up.  
  
"That's how much of an asshole you are, Matt," she said cynically as she washed the nasty taste out of her mouth.  
  
*  
  
The bell rang as Sora ponderously took her seat. 8:00 already, and still no sign of Mimi. It wasn't like her to be late - Mimi was never tardy. So where could she be?  
  
Tai was wondering the exact same thing as Sora, but he passed it off quickly and easily, thinking that mimi just wanted to make a grand entrance and show all of Odaiba High School that Matt's little charade was over, and that now she belonged to Tai Kamiya. The way it was supposed to be.  
  
Matt also noticed Mimi's unusual absence. But he wasn't worried. He didn't care. Or at least, that's what he wanted to think. That's how he wanted to be. He couldn't believe he'd let that bitch get the better of him. Well, at least he didn't have to see her now.  
  
But all day long, Sora, Matt, and Tai all became increasingly worried about her. Sora especially. She felt so guilty. She had single-handedly ruined her best friend's relationship, and probably her whole life. And Mimi would probably never speak to her again, either. She'd be banned from her entire social class at school. She wouldn't even be able to hang out with Tai, because he'd be so angry with her for destroying the Mimi he knew and loved. Not that she really WANTED to hang out with Tai though, it was just... what if she changed her mind? For the rest of her life, she was going to be doomed to hang out with Matt Ishida. Which wouldn't be all bad, she had learned from being around him a little bit that he was actually pretty cool. But it was the principle of the thing! Actually, Matt probably wouldn't let her hang out with him either, seeing as how he was also in the relationship she so perfectly managed to pulverize. She should just change high schools right now. But by the time she got anywhere else, everyone there would have heard about this too! She was never going to have any friends, plus she'd have to deal with this immense mass of guilt for the rest of eternity, which was kind of a long time. 'Oh, could this possibly get any worse? Never mind,' Sora thought. 'I don't want to know.'  
  
Sora just could not deal with this kind of torturous guilt, and so when school let out, she ran straight home to find a way to deal with it, or, perhaps, eradicate it entirely. She decided to ask her mother for some advice.  
  
"Mom, I have a problem," she announced as she dropped into a chair and threw her bookbag onto the table. Her mother sat down opposite of Sora and handed her a cup of tea. She had the day off today, so she was at home.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, concerned.  
  
Sora sniffled. "I think Mimi hates me."  
  
Her mother chuckled. "That's rediculous. You and Mimi are best friends, and you have been since you were just little. Why would she hate you?"  
  
"I ruined her relationship..." Sora said glumly.  
  
"Now how did you manage that?"  
  
Sora took a deep breath. "I kinda accidentally made Matt think that she didn't like him, that she liked Tai. 'Cause, like, she used to, and I thought she did, but she doesn't. She likes Matt now I guess, 'cause they're dating and stuff. And so Matt broke up with her because he thinks that she was just using him to get to Tai, which she was at first but now she's not. And Mimi was really sad about it and didn't come to school today. I talked to Tai today, and he said it was all my fault. I mean, it is, but still. That doesn't mean he has to say it," Sora sobbed.  
  
Ms. Takenouchi let her daughter cry for a minute before she said, "Well, why don't you just go over to Mimi's house and apologize? If she's a true friend, she'll forgive you."  
  
Sora looked up at her mother with a "That was a really stupid idea and I can't believe you actually said that" expression on her face. "Oh yeah, Mom. I can just see it now. 'Hi Mimi, I'm sorry I made your relationship go to shit but let's just pretend it never happened and still be friends, kay?' Get a clue, Mom! That would never work," she snapped.  
  
"You don't have to be so sarcastic, young lady. And if you're going to yell at me for just making a suggestion then you can go to your room and figure this out on your own."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom, it's just... I'm going through a lot of emotional trauma and distress right now."  
  
"I can tell." Ms. Takenouchi started to get up. "I still think you should just apologize. But in any case, I'm going out to do some shopping, I'll probably be gone until dinnertime. I trust you won't need a babysitter," she said as she grabbed her purse and keys and headed for the door.  
  
Sora rested her chin on her hands. "No, I'll be fine. Bye, Mom."  
  
*  
  
'There,' Sora thought as she finished packing a cute basket full of sweets to take over to Mimi. "Oh God," she said out loud as she stood back to admire it. "You'd think I was going to a damned bridal shower!"  
  
She stomped over to the phone, picked it up, and impulsively dialed Mimi's number. It rang, and as it did such, she thought, 'Why am I doing this?'  
  
*  
  
Mimi's phone rang yet again. That stupid bastard Tai, why couldn't he take no for an answer? He was so dense! She couldn't believe she'd ever found him even the slightest bit desireable.  
  
It rang again, jostling Mimi out of her silent reverie. A line from a play she had once read in a literature class came to her mind: 'Oh spite! Oh hell!' (A/N: In case you didn't know that's part of a line from Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream") She picked up the phone and said crossly, "What?!?"  
  
"Oh God Mimi, I'm sorry! Do you want me to call back later?" It was the penitent and remorseful voice of Sora.  
  
She immediately felt sorry for biting at her. "No, it's alright. I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else that keeps calling me."  
  
"Oh. Um... I made some cookies to take over to you, and some other stuff, but it ended up looking really cheesy. So I think I'll just shove it all in a bowl and bring it over. Would that be okay?"  
  
Mimi giggled a little. She was so glad that she and Sora were the kind of friends that didn't have to bother with apologies, ever. They just knew when they were sorry, and when they were forgiven. "It's only okay if you promise to stay and help me eat them!"  
  
Sora giggled as well. "Okay!"  
  
"Oh, and one more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If Tai calls again while you're over here, you have to yell at him for me, because I'm sick of doing it. Okay?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Sora replied.  
  
*  
  
The two girls sat on the floor of Mimi's bedroom, talking, laughing, and eating all sorts of chocolate covered junk food.  
  
Sora picked at a chocolate eclaire as she said, "Look Mimi, I'm really sorry about the whole thing with Matt. It really was all my fault."  
  
"No, no, it's mine and Tai's fault," Mimi argued. "Don't worry about it. You're not responsible for it in the slightest."  
  
"Well then, how is it your fault? I mean, I can see how it's Tai's fault, but... how is it your fault?"  
  
"Because I didn't ever tell you how I really felt about Matt."  
  
"Why not?" Sora looked up at Mimi with an expression mostly of confusion, but there was also a dash of hurt and a pinch of sadness too. "I thought we were best friends."  
  
Mimi pushed a cookie around on the floor with her index finger. It was her own special way of fidgeting. She swallowed, then said, "Because... because I thought you'd make fun of me, or think I was a loser or something. Actually, that was only a little part of it. The biggest thing was that I didn't want to believe that I was actually starting to like him, a lot. I was just too stuck up to admit that the Great Wonder Mimi was screwing up, big time."  
  
Sora didn't say anything. She just reached over and gave Mimi a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then Mimi said,  
  
"So, you still love me?"  
  
"Of course," Sora replied.  
***  
So, how was that? I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be the last chapter, but I can't decide if I want Sora to bitch out Matt to the point where he gets back together with Mimi, or if I want him to do it all on his own, and what do I want to do with Tai? So I need you guys to tell me what you want! You can leave a review or if you REALLY want me to get it, send it in an email to summer-girl@email.com and hope I check it soon. Well, toodles! 


	10. In Which our Adventure is Ended

Love, Mimi  
by: Akimi  
  
Disclaimer/Author Notes: YES! Finally! It's DONE!!! Yay, that means no more guilt-ridden thoughts of "I really should be writing right now..." and no more planning out plots! At least... for a while. Yeah, I still have to deal with Heartbreakers... maybe I'll finish that one someday too. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. Terribly sorry for those of you who thought I did. But this story is MINE! Grr! I bite! Oh yes, and uh... review!  
***  
Chapter 10- "In Which our Adventure is Ended"  
  
As Sora lay in bed that night, she could not keep her mind from reeling. So much had happened today! She and Mimi had talked about it for a long time before coming to any certain conclusions about what to do.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"So... did Matt say anything about me today?" Mimi asked hopefully.  
  
Sora shook her head. "I don't think so. At least, he didn't say anything to me, anyway. Of course, we never really do talk, much more than exchanging pleasantries and stuff."  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Exchanging pleasantries? Where'd you get that one?"  
  
"Oh, I read it in a book somewhere!" Sora said, smiling. "I decided to start saying it. It kinda makes me sound smarter than I really am."  
  
Laughing, Mimi replied, "Hun, you're smart enough as it is! And everybody knows it, too. You're smarter than me, and God knows you're a whole hell of a lot smarter than Tai is."  
  
"Oh gee, now there's a compliment if ever I did hear one. I'm smarter than Tai! Now that my worries have been taken care of, I'll finally be able to sleep at night," Sora said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Mimi laughed some more. One lenghty pause later she said, "So, there's really no hope of me and Matt getting back together is there?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say NO hope..." Sora replied. "But, if you want, I could bitch him out or something. Ya know, see if I could increase your chances at all."  
  
After contemplating this new option for a moment, Mimi replied, "I guess it really couldn't hurt that much. I mean, at the very least it would send him on a real nice guilt trip, wouldn't it?" She really wanted to get back together with Matt, no matter what it took, and Sora could tell. She sighed.  
  
Sora nodded. "Okay, I'll get him tomorrow at school. But which point do you want me to emphasize more, that this whole mess is all my fault and you're completely innocent, or the fact that you're completely heartbroken and you'll be emotionally traumatized for the rest of your life, requiring countless hours of laborious therapy, and may even be on the verge of committing suicide?" she asked. This produced quite a burst of giggles from Mimi.  
  
"Uhh..." Mimi thought for a second, occasionally laughing at her choices. "Go guilt trip. That always works, and then when we have the ritualistic 'Getting Back Together Talk,' I'll tell him how it's all my fault and all that fun stuff. Sound good?" she proposed.  
  
"Sounds great," Sora replied.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Mimi hadn't been planning on returning to school tomorrow - the prospect still made her nauseous. Maybe it was a good thing that she wanted to stay home. And while Mimi was at home eating ice cream and watching soap operas, Sora would be at school, doing her part. This would all be resolved very shortly.  
  
*  
  
At 7:55 AM precisely, Sora pushed open the main doors of Odaiba High School like she usually did. She walked down the hall like a supermodel would down a runway, waving and cheerfully greeting nearly everyone she passed. This was normal; most of the kids she went to school with put a lot of effort into trying to be seen talking to people such as herself and Mimi. Then there were the people Matt hung around with, who were usually in the middle of the hallway. They didn't give a shit, but they'd say hi if they were facing her. Then more people that wanted to talk.  
  
Before she went to her own locker, she made the daily futile attempt to go to the end of the hall and talk to the goths. They hated her. Mimi insisted they let this self-banished from high school society know that someone cared. Even though they were always rejected - Mimi was just like that.  
  
A few minutes later, she casually walked into her first period class, algebra, which she shared with Matt. She set her book and notebook on her desk, then walked over to where Matt was seated, talking to a friend of his.  
  
"Matt, we need to talk," she said ominously.  
  
He looked up at her. "And what exactly is there to say?" he demanded cooly. He thought of his brief jaunt through the world of the popular and wondered what loose ends remained to be tied up.  
  
This slightly exasperated Sora. "What are you doing for lunch today? 'Cause you, me, and Tai need to have a little chat."  
  
"Oh joy. My most favorite people in the world..." he said dryly, rolling his eyes. Before Sora could reply, he added, "But, if you insist, we could go to my apartment. It's close, and no one else will be there."  
  
"Great!" Sora smiled. "Meet me at the office after fourth hour." The discussion was ended as, simultaneously, she walked back to her seat and the bell rang.  
  
The teacher, Mr. Hikomo, droned on and on about graphing linear inequalities all period while Sora twirled her silky red hair around her finger, occasionally casting glances at Matt that said "Don't you dare forget about lunch!" Matt would sometimes return them with childish faces, sometimes sticking out his tongue to top it all off.  
  
Once, after this tongue sticking out ritual, they heard a sharp and abrupt cry from their teacher. "Ishida-san! Is there something you and Takenouchi-san would like to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
"Uh... no, sir," Matt replied, avoiding his teacher's icy stare. When he resumed teaching, Matt presented Sora with a "Leave me alone now!" look, and she was only too happy to oblige.  
  
Finally, the bell rang. Sora quickly jumped up and made her way out of the classroom. She walked briskly to her locker, shoved her algebra book in it, and ran to where Tai stood at his locker. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Tai! What are you doing for lunch today?" she inquired.  
  
"I was gonna go visit Mimi," he replied, like it was the most obvious thing in all the world.  
  
Sora stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Not anymore you're not. You're coming with me and Matt."  
  
Tai only blinked. "Uh... no. I'm going to see Mimi."  
  
"You're not going to see Mimi," Sora countered.  
  
"Oh? And why not?" Tai was growing irritated.  
  
"Because she doesn't want you to see her. And besides, you're gonna come with me and Matt. I need to talk to you both."  
  
This news left Tai dumbfounded. In any case, he wouldn't have been able to answer her anyway, because the bell rang, sending them both and a few other students scuttling off to their various second-period classes.  
  
While Sora was playing badminton in gym class, Mimi was at home, pampering herself. She wanted to look as wonderful as physically possible for Matt. The facial was first.  
  
Luckily, she had lots of recipes for at-home facial masks. "Let's see," she muttered as she looked through them. "Egg white - good for normal to oily sking, peaches and cream - good for normal to dry skin, avacado and buttermilk - good for normal to very dry skin, and oatmeal - good for all skin types. I think I'll go with the peaches and cream. It sounds yummy," she said to herself. (A/N: These are actual masks that I have recipes for! ^^ )  
  
About 10 minutes later, Mimi laid down on her bed, Enya music in the background, peachy mush all over her face. She was fully prepared to do nothing but chill for a whole thirty minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Sora changed out of her gym clothes and back into her boring green and white uniform. She'd have to talk to Tai again - she hadn't had time to tell him where to meet her and Matt. Ugh. Sometimes, especially lately, Tai made her sick. But other times, she fervently wished it was her that he liked, instead of Mimi or anyone else. Well, she could talk to him later. It didn't have to be then.  
  
Somehow, the time passed until lunch. Sora stashed her books and such, then walked to the hallway right outside the office, where Tai and Matt were both already waiting for her. No one spoke as they headed out to Matt's car. It had been mutually agreed upon that Matt would drive; it was, after all, his apartment they were going to.  
  
The drive was silent and understandably tense, but, fortunately, very short. In two and a half minutes' time, they arrived at the apartment complex where Matt and his father lived.  
  
Matt and Tai both had an aura of icy coolness about them that Sora found very difficult to deal with, especially as she ran to keep up with their brisk pace as they walked down the hall to Matt's apartment. It also didn't help that neither guy was even slightly interested in making any sort of small talk, be it with her or each other. Their stubbornness was very bothersome to our dear Sora, and she couldn't see how she was ever going to make Tai concede his loss, or make Matt get back together with Mimi. She didn't have much time to ponder, however - they had reached Matt's humble abode.  
  
Matt let them in, and they silently sat down in his living room, Matt and Tai on opposite ends of the couch, and Sora on a chair. "Alright," she began, "we all need to talk."  
  
"So talk," Matt said dryly.  
  
'Thank God for that,' Sora thought. 'Hopefully I won't just be hearing my own voice echo off their empty heads.' She sighed tensely. "Tai, you get to be first."  
  
Tai blinked, then motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Look, you gotta get off this 'King of Odaiba High School' ego trip of yours. There are more guys in the world than just you, and it's a damn good thing Mimi isn't too shallow to fall for one of them. I know you enjoy haveing your little groupies, and I know guys have a tendency to want what they can't have, you especially. But nonetheless, get over yourself! Are we clear?" Sora asserted.  
  
Nodding his head, Tai replied, "I think so... are you basically just saying that I have to let Matt have Mimi?"  
  
Sora smiled for the first time since school started this morning. "That's pretty much it!" She then turned to Matt. "And you." She shook her head before starting in on him, showing that she was very disappointed in him.  
  
"Look, this whole thing with you and Mimi is a big mistake-"  
  
"I realize this," Matt interupted.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I realized a while ago that my entire relationship with Mimi was meaningless and pointless, existing only so that Mimi could carelessly use me to get to my then best friend. I also realized that she's a bitch, to make a long story very short," Matt remarked dryly.  
  
Sora dropped her forehead into her hands, producing a large smacking noise. 'This is gonna be harder than I thought...' she thought. "That is not what I meant..." she muttered, just loud enough that it was barely audible to Matt.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Matt snapped, "Oh, sorry. Did I miss something? What else did she do that I forgot to mention?"  
  
No sooner had he made this comment than Sora gave him a quick, sharp blow upside the head. "Just shut up," she demanded as she resumed her seat on the chair. "What I meant was the break-up. Your relationship was not meaningless or utterly futile or anything else to that effect. The only reason you two broke up is because Tai made an ass of himself and I made you buy into it. All that stuff about Mimi liking Tai, it isn't true. Do you understand?"  
  
This verbal smack upside the head, combined with the physical one he received a few seconds prior, was quite enough to slam Matt back into reality. It was a nice surprise that, this time, the real world was much more pleasant that Fantasyland. He nodded. "You mean, I've been being an asshole for no reason?"  
  
"Pretty much," came the reply.  
  
*  
  
Mimi looked at the clock. It read 3:43 PM. She returned her attention to her toenails, which were in the process of being painted a sheer shade of pink. Before long, she began to wish she had done her feet first. It is rather difficult to give yourself a pedicure if you have wet fingernails, you must understand.  
  
Just as she finished, her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it with minimal difficulty, as her nails were considerably dryer by now. "Hello?" she said in her sweet, girlish voice.  
  
"Hey there, girly! Guess what..." It was Sora.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You picked a smart one!"  
  
"Uh... what does that mean?"  
  
"Matt. I didn't even have to get into how you're so traumatized and everything. He came around on his own. All it took was a little smack and telling him that all that stuff I said wasn't true."  
  
"So... we're gonna get back together now?"  
  
"I would assume so."  
  
"And Tai?"  
  
"I think he'll be leaving you alone from now on."  
  
Mimi didn't say anything directly to Sora, but Sora could hear a loud cry of joy and what sounded like Mimi celebrating. Sora laughed.  
  
"Okay... yeah. Sorry 'bout that. But, thanks much, hon!"  
  
"No problem. I'll let you go now, though. Ick. I got algebra homework."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later, then."  
  
"See ya."  
  
There was a click as both girls hung up the phone.  
  
Mimi fell onto her bed in a state of complete bliss. She became lost in her day dreams of Matt, and didn't notice as her mother got home from work at 5 PM.  
  
Suddenly, she was startled awake by a knock at her door. "Wha...? Oh... come in!" she yelled as she got up. It was her mother.  
  
"Honey, Matt's at the door for you." Mimi had introduced her parents to Matt, and they loved him almost as much as she did, which was quite a bit!  
  
Her face lit up, and she started out, then looked down at herself. She was still in her pajamas! She quickly threw on a white tank top and some pink capris and slipped into a pair of pink flip-flops with a Hawaiin floral print on them. Now that she was dressed, she ran downstairs.  
  
As she rounded the corner, she saw Matt standing in the foyer and looking very nervous: he was fidgeting, looking down at his feet and muttering something to himself. 'How cute!' she thought, smiling.  
  
Slowly, she walked towards him, took his trembling hand in hers, and led him into the living room, where they sat down. Matt was silent the whole time.  
  
The two of them sat in the quiet for a long, stretched out minute. Then all of a sudden, Matt gently took Mimi's face in his hands and kissed her. She felt his tongue pressing against her lips, and shortly their little peck evolved into something more.  
  
When they finally pulled away, he looked her in the eyes and said simply, "I love you, Mimi."  
  
He was quite surprised when Mimi practically jumped on him and hugged him. "I love you, too," she whispered into his shirt, just loud enough to hear. Matt kissed the top of her head, and then rested his head against hers.  
  
The end.  
***  
Well, I hope you all liked it. If not, too bad - cause I'm DONE! I'll let you read anything you want into the ending. If it means they get back together - great. If it means all of a sudden he'll say, "But we're not getting back together!" and then she ends up with Tai - great. Whatever - I just don't care anymore. But that doesn't mean you don't have to review! Pretty please? Love you all muches! 


End file.
